O fim da primavera
by ArtisLasair
Summary: Ele era o cruel inverno que assassinava a flor da primavera e porque as estações fazem parte de um eterno ciclo, nunca imaginara que este dia pudesse chegar, nunca pensara que isso pudesse vir a acontecer. [tradução END OF SPRING, da AIRENKUN] [SasuSaku]


_**Disclaimer1:** Naruto & Cia não me pertencem – assim como esta fanfic. E daí? Não sou egoísta e por isso não me incomodo de traduzi-la e dividi-la com vocês._

_**Disclaimer2:** A musica utilizada nesta fanfic é a "The Scientist", da banda Coldplay_

_**Tradução da fanfic "END OF SPRING", da AIREN-KUN**_

"_**Sakura…"**_

_**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**_

_**You don't know how lovely you are**_

A agonia tomara Sasuke parecia ter sufocado tanto sua voz que suas palavras soaram baixo demais para serem compreendidas por Sakura - ou talvez todos os sons estivessem sendo abafados pelas batidas do coração da jovem que se esforçava desesperadamente para bombear pelo retalhado corpo feminino o pouco sangue que lhe restava.

A kunoichi permanecia inerte frente a ele como se fosse uma velha boneca de pano na jogada na terra enlameada, quase que completamente imóvel se não fosse pelo incessante tremor em seus ombros. Sua pele estava palidamente branca, seus cabelos rosados normalmente brilhantes encontravam-se apagados, desalinhados e sujos, cobrindo parcialmente seu rosto alvo e a grama rasteira logo abaixo dela. Os outrora cativantes orbes verdes agora encontravam-se opacos e desfocados.

Sasuke ficou profundamente abalado com a visão à sua frente, sentindo um grande vazio instalar-se em seu peito enquanto as pérolas negras permaneciam aprisionadas por aquela cena cruel - e por mais que seu subconsciente o implorasse que desfizesse o contato visual, o rapaz não conseguia obedece-lo.

_Sakura...", _a voz do rapaz soou novamente, quebrando o silêncio gélido e chocando-o com o próprio tom de preocupação.

Os batimentos cardíacos da kunoichi continuavam ecoando em sua mente tão alto que quase chegavam a ensurdecê-la de forma cada vez mais acelerada, mas embora não pudesse identificar outros sons além dos sons do próprio coração, Sakura sabia que Sasuke estava chamando por ela porque ainda podia ler os lábios do Uchiha, ainda que eles parecessem tremer descontroladamente.

Sasuke aproximou-se, repetindo o nome dela de uma forma que Sakura nunca havia ouvido antes... tão estranhamente carinhosa.

Ela se perguntava o por que de seus ouvidos a traírem justamente naquele momento, quando finalmente ele a chamava da forma que sempre sonhara.

De alguma forma, os pés dele continuavam a trazê-lo para cada vez mais perto da garota, fazendo suas sandálias shinobis pisarem na grama ensangüentada.

Sasuke engoliu seco enquanto se inclinava sobre a jovem ferida, posicionando-se ao seu lado. Delicadamente, pegou-a em seus braços, franzindo o cenho ao ouvir um sentido gemido de dor que escapou dos lábios pálidos de Sakura quando ela sentiu seu corpo ser movido – era como se a kunoichi estivesse sendo partida em pedaços.

"_Shhh… tudo vai acabar bem..."_, o moreno murmurou suavemente, ajoelhando-se e embalando-a em seus braços enquanto sentia a dor em seu peito oprimi-lo ainda mais, pois não conseguia sentir a esperança e o conforto que suas palavras tentavam inutilmente repassar para Sakura.

Sasuke estava mentindo para ela e ambos tinham consciência disso.

Sakura estava morrendo.

E para Sasuke, o simples fato de escutar a respiração difícil da kunoichi parecia ser um fardo pesado demais para ele – o rapaz não havia apenas mentido, na verdade, ele estava implorando para a jovem que não o fizesse assisti-la chorar novamente.

O Uchiha não era insensível ou cruel – só era bom em ocultar seus sentimentos – afinal, não era isso que supostamente os ninjas deveriam fazer?

Mas acontece que ter aquela mulher prostrada em seus braços daquela forma quebrou algo dentro dele, tornando-o incapaz de manter a sua usual e impecável postura dissimulada.

E como sempre havia feito mesmo durantes os longos anos de separação, Sakura conseguiu compreender os sentimentos dele e, por um fugaz momento, a vida pareceu retornar ao rosto pálido de Sakura que o presenteou com um de seus belos sorrisos, um sorriso gentil.

Um sorriso de coragem.

Um sorriso de tristeza.

O mais belo sorriso que Uchiha Sasuke já havia visto em toda sua vida, fazendo-o perder o pouco controle que ainda lhe restara.

Sasuke começou a chorar.

_**I had to find you**_

_**Tell you I need you**_

_**Tell you I set you apart**_

"_S…Sasuke-kun,"_ ao assistir as lágrimas correndo livremente a partir dos orbes ônix, Sakura preocupou-se, mas não pôde fazer mais nada além de chamá-lo pelo nome, pois em seguida a jovem começou a tossir sem conseguir respirar direito e sentiu o sangue que encharcava seus pulmões alcançar a sua boca, escorrendo em um grosso fio escarlate.

Estava ficando mais difícil respirar: seu peito se expandia e retraia em um ritmo lento e doloroso e ela tinha a impressão que estava se afogando, dando um gosto amargo na água em sua boca, onde os lábios pálidos encontravam-se tingidos de vermelho.

A visão de Sakura tornou-se turva, fazendo-a piscar por mais de uma vez até que conseguisse focar novamente o belo rosto de Sasuke. Reuniu todas suas forças para afastar o cabelo cor de ébano que ocultava os olhos negros inchados pelas lágrimas.

"_Ao menos eu consegui te reencontrar"_ Ela disse vitoriosa, disfarçando a tensão de sua voz quase sem vida. Como ele, Sakura também havia aprendido a ocultar seus sentimentos, embora não se recordasse exatamente de quando havia conseguido tornar-se tão habilidosa em ocultar o próprio sofrimento.

Incapaz de responder qualquer coisa, Sasuke permaneceu sentado ao seu lado fitando-a em silêncio.

_**Tell me your secrets**_

_**And ask me your questions**_

_**Oh let's go back to the start**_

Nenhum deles disse nada enquanto permaneciam daquela forma, com Sasuke amparando Sakura semi-consciente em seus braços por instantes que pareciam durar uma eternidade.

A verdade é que Sasuke estava assustado, mesmo que nunca viesse a admitir isso a ninguém - ele tinha medo que Sakura desistisse de viver a qualquer momento.

Haruno Sakura sempre fora seu porto seguro, sua imagem de estabilidade e segurança, pois mesmo depois de escorraçá-la todas as vezes em que havia se declarado a ele, Sakura sempre esteve ali para ele - mesmo quando ele tentava fazê-la acreditar que ela era apenas um estorvo em sua vida, um empecilho inconveniente entre ele e seus sonhos.

Mas a verdade era que no fundo Sasuke acabara por se apoiar nela, mas era arrogante demais para admitir realmente sentia em relação a eles.

E agora parecia ser tarde demais.

Sakura sempre fora a única pessoa constantemente presente em sua vida: como uma flor da primavera que está destinada a morrer ao cair do primeiro floco de neve do inverno, somente para desabrochar quando o calor estivesse de volta numa estação mais quente.

Sua frieza a mantinha afastava dele, mas Sakura sempre voltava, fazendo-o acostumar-se com a idéia que ela sempre voltaria e cuidaria dele, ainda que eles não estivessem lado a lado.

E a verdade era que Sasuke preferia manter as coisas daquela forma: tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão distante.

Então, ele era o cruel inverno que assassinava a flor da primavera; e porque as estações fazem parte de um eterno ciclo, o shinobi nunca imaginou que este dia pudesse chegar, nunca pensou que isso pudesse acontecer.

Dali para frente, Uchiha Sasuke não teria mais primaveras em sua vida.

Haruno Sakura desapareceria para sempre.

_**Running in circles**_

_**Coming up tails**_

_**Heads on a silence apart**_

No final das contas, seu irmão sempre esteve certo durante todo o tempo – ele se tornara o tolo que Itachi dizia, permitindo que a sede de poder cegasse seus olhos, que o desejo de vingança confundisse sua mente e que seu coração fosse infectado pelo ódio.

Ele se tornara... tudo aquilo que ele não queria ser.

E ainda assim, Sakura estava lá por ele. Talvez, naqueles poucos minutos que lhes restavam, ele pudesse fazer o mesmo por ela.

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

_**It's such a shame for us to part**_

Instintivamente, Sasuke moveu sua mão na direção da dela e entrelaçou-as, sentindo o quão fria ela se encontrava e elevou a mão dela até o próprio rosto, numa tentativa de compartilhar um pouco de seu calor.

Não havia nada mais que ele pudesse fazer.

Ela esforçou-se para respirar novamente, inspirando o ar com dificuldade antes que um novo fio escarlate de sangue escorresse pelos seus lábios enquanto falava:

"_E.. Eu..…."_

"_... Eu te amo, Sasuke-kun."_

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

"_... Eu te amo, Sasuke-kun_!"

Sasuke recordou-se da noite em que ela corajosamente havia se declarado a ele, usando aquelas mesmas palavras – as memórias o atingiram como se tivesse levado um golpe no peito, chegando a ficar sem ar.

O shinobi começava a ser tomado pela culpa, assim como as frias gotas de chuva que começavam a cair sobre eles.

Sakura o amava. Era simples assim.

Ela já sabia que Sasuke não era perfeito há muito tempo, mas não se importava, por que amava-o incondicionalmente - o Uchiha precisava de alguém com ele e jovem médica-nin havia decidido ser essa pessoa.

O que ela sentia por ele era um amor verdadeiro, real.

Esse amor não era guiado pelas emoções, sentimentos, ou pelo frio que sentia na boca do estômago e todas as sensações que ela havia experimentado quando eles eram mais jovens.

Ela cresceu, e ainda que seus mentores e colegas de time tivessem opiniões contrarias às dela, Sakura seguiu com sucesso sua carreira de médica-nin, sendo cortejada por inúmeras vezes enquanto se permitia preservar cuidadosamente seus sentimentos por Sasuke.

O shinobi não era mais o príncipe encantado com quem a kunoichi sempre fantasiava em seus sonhos, mas ele era Uchiha Sasuke, o homem que Haruno Sakura sempre amou e protegeu.

E a quem ela sempre amaria e protegeria para sempre.

Mas, um pouco melancólica, concluiu que o amor verdadeiro não conseguia vencer tudo, afinal.

Não, não era um conto de fadas.

_**No one ever said it would be this hard**_

Sasuke suspirou violentamente, desistindo de lutar contra as lágrimas que passaram a correr livremente pelo seu rosto alvo, enquanto tremendo, um de seus punhos desferia repetidos socos na grama e o outro braço aumentava a pressão do abraço na kunoichi, que passou a fitar o seu belo rosto.

"_..Sakura.. agüente firme",_ Sasuke fechou os olhos e implorou, segurando-a contra seu peito e aninhando-a como a um bebe. _"Deus, não deixe isso acontecer, por favor**",**_ chorou.

"_Você fica muito belo quando você chora, Sasuke-kun. Seu coração... ele é tão lindo"_

Haviam coisas demais que eles queriam dizer mas agora não havia mais tempo para todas aquelas declarações e confissões - não haveriam mais tardes preguiçosas, futuros ou sonhos a serem compartilhados.

Se ao menos houvesse alguma saída...

_**Oh take me back to the start **_

_**I was just guessing**_

_**At numbers and figures**_

_**Pulling your puzzles apart**_

_**flashback**_

O canto de milhares de pássaros ecoava pela floresta devastada, tomando-a completamente.

Naruto havia se ferido ao ser atirado contra algumas árvores, destruindo-as com o impacto com que fora lançado antes começar a cair e atingir o chão, envolto por negras nuvens de fumaça e farpas madeira voavam ao seu redor, ocultando-o do inimigo.

Sakura assistia a tudo aterrorizada, sentindo a cor fugir-lhe de seu rosto.

"_O que foi que você fez?"_, de punhos cerrados, a médica-nin gritou com Sasuke, que nada fez além de fitá-la com desprezo.

Sakura correu e ficou entre ele e Naruto, assustando-se ao ficar de frente ao loiro e notar a enorme ferida aberta em seu ombro. Posicionando sua mão firmemente sobre o machucado, passou a liberar o chacra azulado para curá-lo, mas pouco tempo depois de surgir a luz começou a desaparecer de sua mão.

"_O que aconteceu, Sakura? Você não tem mais chacra?", o Uchiha provocou-a, gargalhando. "Isso é ruim. Significa que o outro morrerá em breve também"._

Acomodando Naruto no chão novamente, Sakura abaixou sua cabeça e pelo canto dos olhos pôde ver o corpo imóvel de seu sensei jogado sobre uma árvore parcialmente destruída cujo tronco se tingia de vermelho.

"_Kakashi-sensei e Naruto não morrerão assim tão facilmente. Mas... como você pôde... como você pôde fazer isso?", _tremendo, Sakura levantou-se e girou o corpo para encará-lo de frente. _"Por que?"._

"_Agora só falta você_" respondeu, indiferente.

"_Não. Você não é o Sasuke-kun", _Sakura o encarou enquanto sua expressão chocada desaparecia dando lugar a outra de raiva e pena.

"_hm"_ O inimigo passou suas unhas afiadas pelo seu longo cabelo negro, movimentando as mãos parecidas com asas de suas costas, que fizeram barulhos aterrorizantes ao se mexerem.

"_E o que você me diz destes olhos?",_replicou malicioso, encarando-a intencionalmente para que ela visse as três vírgulas nos seus olhos escarlates se movimentarem, deixando-a de prontidão.

"_Eu conheço meu Sasuke-kun, ele preferiria morrer do que ver seus companheiros serem assassinados"_ respondeu com desprezo, _"Você pode ter o corpo dele,mas você nunca terá o seu coração, você nunca será como ele"._

"_Você só está falando besteiras, Sakura",_ Sasuke gargalhou maldosamente.

"_Você está fora de si por causa do selo amaldiçoado, Sasuke-kun",_ Sakura argumentou, ainda que parecesse falar consigo mesma naquele instante.

"_Eu não estou fora de mim"_ replicou friamente, erguendo sua mão esquerda e revelando a luz azulada que passou a surgir em sua mão_. "Mas eu consegui todo o poder que eu precisava, vamos terminar isso de uma vez",_ disse enquanto dava um passo na direção da ex-companheira de equipe.

"_Eu concordo, eu não terei muito tempo até que você seja completamente dominado pelo selo amaldiçoado. Eu não sei como, mas eu vou te salvar, Sasuke-kun, vou acabar com essa maldição e te trazer de volta. Eu te prometo"_, Sakura disse, retirando uma kunai de sua bolsa.

_**Questions of science**_

_**Science and progress**_

_**Do not speak as loud as my heart**_

Eles correram de encontro um ao outro e ao se chocarem, a kunai de Sakura caiu inerte ao chão.

Os olhos do demônio se arregalaram, chocados ao fitá-la.

Assim como o chidori havia atravessado o corpo dela, os braços de Sakura permaneceram em volta dele, abraçando-o. O líquido vermelho manchava as roupas dele enquanto seu rosto mantinha uma expressão indecifrável.

Em seguida, o corpo dela despencou para trás pesadamente e com a força do impacto derrapou pela grama até finalmente parar de lado.

Sasuke apenas permaneceu parado, confuso com tudo que acabara de acontecer - quando um animal é acuado, ele não deveria lutar para se defender? Mas no fim das contas, aparentemente ela não tinha a menor intenção de defender-se, não é?

Por que ela agira daquela forma? Mesmo depois de assisti-lo tentar acabar com os companheiros dela e ameaçá-la, por que ela havia desistido de tudo, afinal?

Sakura não era inteligente? Então... Por que ela o deixaria matá-la?

Ele simplesmente a matara.. O que diabos ele havia feito?

Ondas de dor surgiram em sua cabeça, fazendo-o cair no chão em agonia, grunhindo e se debatendo; as asas passaram a recolher-se até retornarem completamente para sua espinha e o tom azulado de sua pele clareou até sumir por completo.

"_**Eu te amo, Sasuke-kun."**_

A kunoichi havia murmurado estas palavras nos ouvidos de Sasuke antes de ter o seu corpo delicado atravessado pela luz azul do chidori.

Subitamente, Sasuke sentiu sua mente insana ser bombardeada por pedaços de memórias esquecidas – e talvez, também por fragmentos de sua humanidade perdida.

E neste momento, Sasuke gritou.

**_Término do flashback_**

_**Tell me you love me**_

_**Come back and haunt me**_

_**Oh and I rush to the start**_

Gotas de chuva haviam moldado o cabelo rosado de Sakura, cobrindo-lhe parcialmente a face.

"_Eu fiz isso a você, Sakura"_ Sasuke murmurou, quase inaudível, permanecendo em silêncio por algum tempo até juntar forças para se manifestar de novo: "Me desculpe... eu acabei me tornando um monstro".

"_Não, aquele não era você. Agora está tudo bem, o que importa é que você voltou a ser o mesmo Sasuke-kun de sempre", _Sakura levou sua fraca mão ao peito, tentando ingenuamente cobrir o grande buraco em seu corpo.

A chuva que caía havia limpado os cortes abertos suas roupas, acabando por expor o grave ferimento em seu corpo, mas ela não queria que Sasuke a visse sofrer mais do que ela estava sofrendo naquele instante.

Provavelmente este seria o seu último ato de bravura..

"_Eu te amo, Sasuke-kun. Você, Naruto e Kakashi-sensei."_ Era possível notar um pequeno orgulho por trás de sua pequena confissão quando olhou nas pérolas negras e continuou: _"Mas eu sempre amei mais a você do que a todos eles."_

"_Então não me deixe",_ Sasuke gritou e soluçando, repousou o rosto junto ao pescoço dela.

"_Eu não quero te deixar, Sasuke-kun, quero ficar com você... mas eu não posso te prometer isso_", a kunoichi respondeu enquanto as lágrimas corriam de seus orbes esmeraldas.

Sakura beijou-o carinhosamente na lateral de seu rosto e completou, tomada pela tristeza:

"_Eu sinto muito"_

_**Running in circles**_

_**Chasing our tails**_

_**Coming back as we are**_

Sasuke correu.

Carregando-a nos braços, através da chuva para algum lugar.

Ele se recordava que sempre conseguira salvá-la, e ao se conscientizar disso, pareceu se fortalecer ainda mais.

"_Pelo menos mais uma vez... Deus, por favor, ajude-me a salvá-la! Ela não pode morrer aqui!"_

"_Eu a amo"_

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

_**Oh it's such a shame for us to part**_

"_Por favor, pare, Sasuke-kun"._

"_Não!",_ protestou, "Eu preciso te levar a algum lugar onde possam te salvar". O shinobi respirava com dificuldade e sentia seus joelhos tremerem, mas apesar de já terem percorrido muitas milhas, eles ainda estavam no meio da floresta.

"_Por favor",_ quase sem conseguir falar, Sakura murmurou, abraçando-o suplicante: _"Você poderia apenas me abraçar assim? Eu estou com tanto frio..."_

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

_**No one ever said it would be so hard**_

Sasuke sentou-se embaixo de um frondoso pinheiro que lhes ofereceria alguma proteção contra a chuva fria. Envolvendo-a com seus braços, abraçou-a e acomodou o rosto pálido da kunoichi em seu peito.

"_Obrigada",_ ela murmurou, enquanto os orbes esmeralda lentamente perdiam o foco das imagens que os cercavam.

O shinobi pegou o pulso de Sakura e levou-o até seu rosto, sentindo algo dele se partir ao perceber o quão fria ela se encontrava.

Sem pensar, Sasuke pressionou seus lábios contra os dela, sentindo os soluços rompendo do fundo de sua garganta seca. A mão dela acariciou as têmporas de Sasuke, incentivando-o a aprofundar o beijo.

Então, ele beijou-a suavemente, primeiro em seu rosto e depois em sua mão delicada, sentindo o gosto do sangue e das lágrimas de Sakura.

Sasuke deslizou seus dedos esguios pela face pálida da garota, acariciando seu rosto claro, fechando para sempre os olhos esmeraldas que ainda se encontravam entreabertos.

E mais uma vez, Sasuke a carregou nos braços para então desaparecerem em meio à escuridão.

_**I'm going back to the start **_

**_oOoOoOoOo_**

_Ola..._

_Eu definitivamente me empolguei com essa historia de tradução – só peço que sejam pacientes comigo, estou desenferrujando minhas habilidades lingüísticas e por isso posso ter deixado passar uma expressão ou outra, mas após revisar pela milésima vez, concluí que a tradução está fiel ao original._

_Agradeço ao apoio da fada Sorridente Bella Lamounier a à minha vítima do momento NaruL por ter sido a cobaia da 1ª leitura... amo vocês duas._

_As cenas dessa fic ficam passando pela minha cabeça como um filme sempre que eu escuto essa musica do Coldplay – vocês acreditam que eu tive a capacidade de comprar o cd só por causa desta fanfic? U.ú.. bem .. é melhor acreditarem, pois foi isso que eu fiz._

_Aos que apreciarem essa fic, peço que mandem suas reviews... eu tenho certeza que a Airen-kun ficará muito feliz em receber cada uma delas – devidamente traduzidas para o inglês, lógico._

_Ainda n vou dizer o que estou tramando... mas quem quiser detalhes das minhas fics, peço que visitem meu Livejournal para matarem a curiosidade – o endereço está no meu profile._

_Espero que vocês tenham gostado... _

_Kissus_

_Artis_

_**Obs. Prometo não matar mais a Sakura nas fics... por um tempo xdddd. Prometo direcionar meu instinto assassino aos demais personagens do anime e assim não ser linchada por vocês, ok?**_


End file.
